


Bad Cop, Naughty Cop

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cop Fetish, Costumes, Electricity, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: Yang is an arrogant rookie, unfit to wear the badge and anything else for that matter. Officer Belladonna decides she needs to punish her dirty partner.





	Bad Cop, Naughty Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is loosely based off this picture:  
> https://chan.sankakucomplex.com/post/show/5805904  
> I couldn't find the original source, so if you know who the artist is, please let me know.

Blake was in her office, going over the file of the new recruit: A blonde bombshell called Yang. Yang claimed to be the baddest cop around, and she was bad all right; she was downright awful. She definitely had the looks to be part of Vale's Bad Police, but it took more than a sexy body to serve in this department.

The door to Blake's office opened and in walked the new recruit in her tight little shorts and her chest sticking out of her unbuttoned uniform. Yang had a pair of handcuffs around her wrist, which Yang love to wore as a fashion accessory, apparently missing the entire point of having them in the first place.

"You wanted to see me, Blakey?" said Yang, taking a seat across from Blake.

"That's Officer Belladonna to you, rookie!" said Blake, slamming Yang's file on her desk and standing over Yang, giving Yang a good view of her body barely covered by her uniform.

"What's the problem, 'officer'?" said Yang dismissively.

"The problem is you can't follow basic protocol! The chief is on our asses for the botched Pancake Robbery! We nearly had our men until you completely blew the case!"

"That's not the only thing I blew!"

Tired of the rookie's nonsense, Blake placed her hands on Yang's armrests and got into her face.

"Your profile did say how much you love to fuck, but I assume that was about our suspects, not fucking up our work! Dirty cops like you give this department a bad name!"

"What can I say, Belladonna?" said Yang, getting up and pushing Blake back. "I guess I'm just one naughty cop who plays by her own rules! What are you gonna do about it?"

Before Yang can react, Blake suddenly grabbed Yang by her wrist and rotated her around, using Yang's own handcuffs to cuff her hands behind her back and pushing her against a wall like she was a common suspect.

"What the fuck, Blake?" yelled Yang.

"I'm putting you under arrest for suspicion of being nothing more than a dirty slut!" said Blake. "I suggest you cooperate fully!"

Blake grabbed Yang and bent her over the desk.

"Are you carrying any weapons or contraband?" asked Blake.

"Why don't you frisk me and find out?" teased Yang.

"You asked for it!"

Blake proceeded to rip Yang's shorts right off, giving her a good view of her ass and pussy. Blake used one hand to grope underneath Yang's bra to make sure she wasn't hiding anything in her chest, then used her other hand to "investigate" Yang's lower lips. Blake rubbed her fingers around Yang's labia while pressing her thumb against Yang's clit; having searched thoroughly, Blake stuck three of her fingers into Yang's vagina, rubbing against Yang's walls. The more Blake fondled and searched Yang, the more moans Yang let out.

"Satisfied yet, officer?" said Yang, feeling flushed from the frisking.

"Perhaps," said Blake. "Or maybe I just need to search deeper!"

Blake inserted a fourth digit into Yang, digging her hand in as deep as she can go, causing Yang to let out a loud yelp. Having not found sufficient evidence, Blake removed her hand from Yang's pussy, licking her partner's secretions.

"You seem clean," said Blake, "but my officer's intuition says you're definitely a dirty girl!"

"Maybe I'm just a loose cannon!" said Yang.

"Oh? Let's just see how 'loose' you are, rookie!"

Blake reached into her desk and pulled out her nightstick. It wasn't a common nightstick though; the Bad Police used a special phallic stick when they needed to punish their dirtier suspects, complete with several speeds of vibrations. Blake held down Yang and rubbed the phallic end of her stick against Yang's vagina, teasing her entrance and getting Yang a good feel of just how big it was.

"So, are you going to tell me what I need to know, or do I need to start dealing capital punishment?"

"Try it, pig!" said Yang. "I can take it!"

"I bet you can!" said Blake, taking the front end of the stick and sliding it inside Yang, easily going over six inches. Yang clenched her teeth and tried to not burst out screaming from Blake penetrating Yang, not wanting to give her superior officer the satisfaction. Blake quickly thrust her toy in and out of Yang, taunting Yang in an attempt to break her down.

"How long can you take this, rookie?"

"This is nothing!" said Yang, acting like she wasn't aroused and about to orgasm any second.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this!" said Blake, turning on the vibration setting as she slid deeper into Yang. Yang could no longer contain herself and moaned at the ecstasy Blake was putting her through, drooling over the side of her mouth.

"Confess, dammit!"

"No waaa-AAAAH-aay!" said Yang, turning into a horny mess.

Dissatisfied by Yang's lack of compliance, Blake decided to max out the vibration setting. Yang nearly jumped up but Blake made sure to hold Yang down, forcing her to feel the vibrations against her will. It only took a handful of seconds before Yang came like a gusher, staining Blake's desk and floor with her cum. Having broken her suspect, Blake removed her nightstick and held up Yang's head, getting a look at Yang's ahegao face.

"Ready to talk?" asked Blake.

"Heh heh heh," said Yang, laughing at getting a good orgasm at Blake's expense.

"Looks like you need to be interrogated further!"

Blake forced Yang up and escorted her to the special interrogation room. The room was empty save for some ropes hanging from the ceiling in order to make sure suspects were properly detained. Blake brought one rope down and tied it around Yang's arms, then brought down two more ropes down and tied each of them to one of Yang's ankles, forcing Yang to be suspended in mid-air and making it impossible to escape. Despite Yang's predicament, she wasn't going to crack yet.

"Guess this gives jail bonds a new meaning!" joked Yang.

"You can end this any time, Yang," said Blake. "All you have to do is admit to being a slut."

"Fuck you! Do your worst!"

"With pleasure!"

Blake reached into a sack in the corner of the room containing various methods of interrogation. Blake pulled out a taser and held it close to Yang's face, turning it on to show it was charged and ready to electrocute.

"Whoa there!" said Yang. "Don't tase me, yo!"

"Then you admit the truth?" asked Blake.

"I don't admit nothing!"

"I don't find that shocking."

Blake gave Yang's ass a light slap before administering the taser, sending a few volts of electricity coursing through Yang's body. Yang's scream echoed in the interrogation room; it was incredibly painful for Yang, but thanks to her semblance, it was also more pleasurable. After a few seconds working one ass cheek, Blake tased Yang in the other cheek, switching back and forth as Yang kept screaming in both pain and pleasure. Not getting Yang to crack, Blake moved to the front of Yang's body and ripped off her bra, then prodded her chest with the taser.

"FUCK!" yelled Yang, feeling a bit more pain from getting tased in the chest.

"Ready to talk now?" said Blake.

Yang shook her head in defiance, causing Blake to tase Yang again. That last shock was enough to give Yang another orgasm; the juices from her pussy dripped slowly to the floor. Furious that Yang refused to talk, Blake reached into the sack and pulled out a series of remote control vibrators and some duct tape. Blake attached a vibrator to each of Yang's nipples, then placed one inside her asshole, and attached the last one to her clit. Blake turned on all of the vibrators at once to a medium setting, not even bothering to start at the lowest setting.

"What you're feeling right now is a five," said Blake. "I can make them go a lot faster if you don't cooperate."

"Tch, only a five?" said Yang. "I thought you were supposed to torture me, not please me!"

"All right, ten it is."

Blake cranked up the speed of the vibrators, which felt a lot worse than Yang was anticipating. The pleasure was too much to handle for Yang as she tried to cross her legs to contain it, but the ropes made it impossible, keeping her pussy wide open and constantly feeling the vibrations. Blake smiled as Yang was starting to crack under the torture, orgasming once again and spraying her love juices all over the floor. Yang tried to speak but could barely talk from her body spasming in pleasure.

"Have something to say?" asked Blake, leaning in close to hear Yang.

"This...is...nothing!" said Yang. "Even at max...I'll never talk!"

"Max? You think this is the max speed these things can go?"

"Wait, what?" said Yang, her eyes widening that this wasn't even the toys’ top speed. Blake took out the remote and showed the number twelve at the end of the dial. Yang shook her head begging for Blake to reconsider, but Blake ignored her pleas and cranked the vibrators to the max, making Yang feel twice as bad and good at the same time. As Yang kept moaning in forced ecstasy, Blake pulled out the final item in the sack: A wax candle.

"You know Yang," said Blake, "I may be a bad cop, but even I like to 'wax poetic' at times. How's that for a pun?"

Yang could barely respond to Blake as her body was on the verge of another uncontrollable orgasm. Blake wasted no time lighting the candle and burning the wax. Once the wax started melting, Blake walked over to behind Yang and held the candle over her ass; the first drip landed on Yang's butt cheek. Yang screamed from the wax burning into her skin. Blake then held the candle over Yang's thighs and dropped some wax on her thighs; Yang screamed as she struggled in her bonds, desperately wanting to be let go while her pussy kept squirting cum all over the floor. Between the wax and the never-ending vibrators, Yang had no choice but to confess.

"Okay, okay!" yelled Yang. "I confess! I confess!"

"Confess WHAT?" asked Blake.

"I'm...I'm a SLUT!"

"What kind of slut?"

"I'm a dirty, filthy, naughty slut, officer Belladonna!"

Finally getting a confession out of her partner, Blake put out the candle and turned off the vibrators. Yang moaned in relief that the interrogation was over.

"Fuck that was intense!" said Yang.

"I hope I wasn't too harsh on you," said Blake, breaking out of character now that their session was over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! You were a fucking perfect dom, Blake!"

Blake felt relieved that she fulfilled her role well. After Blake let Yang down and untied her bonds, she gave Yang a hug and soft kiss.

"I can see why you like doing this cop stuff," said Blake. “Even if some of these lines you came up with were corny as hell, this felt even more empowering than just being a mistress."

"We're not quite done yet," said Yang. "There's still one part of the cop fantasy we need to fulfill."

"What's that?"

"The boring paperwork!"

"Are...are you serious?"

"Just kidding, Blakey! BDSM is about pleasure, and there's nothing pleasurable about paperwork!"

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled at Yang's joke.

"You know," said Blake, "if you were ever the dom, I think your terrible jokes would be the worst form of torture."

"Oh really?" said Yang. "Then I'll have to work that in the next fantasy I cook up."


End file.
